A 'Small' Day For The Trap Team
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel decides to shrink the Trap Team into infants. How will it go? Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel. All other things mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **A 'Small' Day For The Trap Team**

Isabel snuck around the corner and smiled when she saw all the Trappers were in the same room and she held up her Emerald, saying some words under her breath and then held the Emerald towards the Trapper Skylanders.

Enigma and Blastermind felt something in the atmosphere and turned to see Isabel holding a glowing Emerald, but before they could do anything else, they and the other Trap Masters were all shrunk down to infant size and to make matters worse, their weapons became baby toys too.

Enigma's staff and Bushwhack's axe both became rattles while Gusto's boomerang, Krypt King's sword, Ka-Boom's cannon, Lob-Star's throwing stars, Knight Light's sword, Short Cut's scissors, Wildfire's shield, Head Rush's horns, Knightmare's sword, Jawbreaker's fists, Tuff Luck's blades, Thunderbolt's sword, and Snap Shot's bow and arrow where all shrunk to the size of baby toys and turned to soft foam material. Wallop's hammers also turned into soft foam material that squeaked if he pounded them on the floor, Blastermind's helmet became a colander with purple tin foil standing in where the crystals once were, and Gearshift's giant gear turned into a rubber teething ring.

Isabel smiled at her handiwork and noticed that the now-shrunk Skylanders were glaring at her, but due to their predicament, the glares actually looked cute rather than upsetting. "You guys are just so cute!" The Undead Portal Master said.

One thing that had worked to her advantage was that there was a playpen in the room that was usually reserved for the very young and newborn Skylanders, and the infant-sized Trap Masters were now in that playpen, which Isabel was glad of because it kept them all in one place. While she was enjoying this, she didn't want them heading off and possibly getting injured.

She now stepped inside the playpen, noticing how Enigma had crossed his small arms over his chest in the universal sign of being upset and she picked him up, making him yelp a little. "Isabel!" He squeaked before clapping his hands to where his mouth would be, as his normally deep voice was now high pitched and squeaky.

The Portal Master giggled. "You guys even sound cute," she said as she tickled Enigma's stomach and he instantly laughed. Despite his face being hidden, Isabel could just imagine how cute his little face looked while he was being tickled.

Feeling playful, she then turned to the others and they tried to run, but their infant bodies didn't allow much movement besides crawling, which made it easier for Isabel to catch them and tickle them too.

Rachel, hearing the cute laughter, followed it and entered the room, seeing Isabel in the playpen. "Hey, Izzy, have you seen…?"

The Tech Portal Master's question died away when she saw the infant duplicates of the Trap Masters and she blinked. "Um, okay, I didn't know the Trappers had children," she said in surprise.

Isabel giggled. "Take a closer look," she said.

Something about that statement made Rachel realize her first deduction wasn't quite right and she carefully stepped in the playpen and picked up the infant that looked just like Krypt King. "Rachel!" He said, holding his arms out to her. "Help!"

Two and two met in Rachel's mind. "Isabel, are these infants…the Trap Masters?" She asked, her mind starting to go into shock.

The Undead Portal Master giggled. "Yup!" She said.

Rachel sat down before she fell over and took a deep breath. "What. Happened," she asked slowly as she tried to wrap her mind around this.

Isabel giggled again. "I shrunk them with the Emerald," she said.

"You…You shrank them?" Rachel repeated, sounding more surprised now.

"Yeah," said her friend with a smile. "I wondered how cute they would look being infants and decided to see."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay," she said slowly as she held her now infant-sized partner in her arms. "Um, something tells me you haven't changed them back yet on purpose."

Isabel nodded. "I'm having too much fun," she said, now tickling Blastermind, Tuff Luck, Wallop, and Knightmare all at once. "But, will you help me keep an eye on them?"

The Tech Portal Master knew that ten infants was a lot for one person to look after. "Okay," she said in agreement before looking down at Krypt King, holding him in her arms. "Gotta admit, this is different. Usually Krypt King or Knight Light carry me around and now I'm carrying them around."

Hearing her friend giggle again, Rachel smiled and soon saw Knight Light crawling near her and she lifted him up into her lap. Short Cut also came up to her, looking a bit unnerved by this and she let him crawl into her lap too, holding all three of them in a motherly way while Wildfire was content to curl up beside Rachel's leg and take a nap.

Looking at them, Rachel began to think about how she'd one day be a mother and would be holding her little ones like how she was holding Krypt King, Knight Light, and Short Cut, but the tailor Trap Master looked about ready to cry. "Short Cut, what's wrong?" Rachel cooed in worry.

"Too small," he whimpered.

As the other two crawled out of her lap, but stayed nearby her, the Tech Portal Master began gently rocking Short Cut in her arms to soothe him. She remembered that he was the shortest of the Trap Masters, even shorter than Blastermind. Seeing how this was kind of a blow to his self-esteem, Rachel began rubbing his back comfortingly and wiped away the tears that did fall. She looked over at Isabel and saw her tickling Thunderbolt and Jawbreaker right then and smiled.

"That's what you need," she said, looking back at Short Cut and lifting her hands up before she brought them down towards his stomach and began tickling him. To her surprise, he burst into laughter right away and it was so cute she had to smile. "Well, well. What a ticklish little one," she cooed to him, which made him laugh even harder.

The two Portal Masters then began tickling them all again and just enjoyed the cute faces the infant Trap Masters made when they were being tickled.

Suddenly, Isabel noticed one of them was missing and looked in time to see that Blastermind was using his telekinesis and had escaped. "Whoops! There he goes!" She said, jumping out of the playpen and running after the small Trapper, who was faster thanks to his telekinesis. Rachel stayed behind with the others and smiled.

"Well, that means you'll all be back to your original sizes again," she said. "No doubt Blastermind's gone seeking Master Eon."

That's exactly what Blastermind was trying to do as he tried to keep Isabel from catching him and looking for Master Eon until suddenly, he ran headfirst into the guardian of Skylands, who was quite surprised when he recognized the Trapper and looked at Isabel, who froze and had a sheepish smile on her face.

"So I did sense your Emerald's energy earlier," said Master Eon as he picked up Blastermind and looked at Isabel. "Where are the other Trap Masters?"

"In the playroom with Rachel," said Isabel so that he wouldn't think she left them all alone.

Master Eon's face softened a bit and he chuckled lightly. "They are cute like this," he said as he looked at Blastermind, who was turning a bit red. "But…we do need the Trap Masters."

Nodding, Isabel led him to where the others were with Rachel, who looked up to see them come in. "I had a feeling Blastermind was seeking Master Eon," she said, watching the infant Trap Masters all crawl over to where Master Eon was before she stood up and stepped out of the playpen.

It only took a moment for the guardian of Skylands to reverse the effects and the eighteen Trap Masters were now back to normal size and almost all of them began chasing after Isabel, who began running for her life.

Rachel, who was watching, shook her head with a smile and felt someone behind her and turned to see Krypt King and Short Cut behind her and the small tailor, who was now no taller than her knee, reached up to her and the Tech Portal Master picked him up, allowing him to hug her. "Thanks for cheering me up, Rachel," he said.

She smiled. "Short Cut, you might not be the tallest, but you are one of the bravest Skylanders," she said. "What you lack in height, you more than make up for in friendship and bravery."

Krypt King nodded in agreement and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder after she had set the small tailor down again. "You and Isabel will both make good mothers someday," he said. "You both were good with us Trap Masters, even though it was Isabel who shrunk us."

Rachel smiled again, but then saw Krypt King and Short Cut give her mischievous looks. "But you did tickle us," said Short Cut.

She didn't need more prompting and ran with them chasing after her. She soon caught up with Isabel, who was doing a pretty good job of keeping ahead of the others without using her Emerald, but she now pulled it out. "Ready?" She asked Rachel.

The Tech Portal Master nodded and Isabel transported them away, but Master Eon sensed where they were and once the Trap Masters knew, they took off after the two girls again, soon catching up to them.

It was then time for Rachel and Isabel to get a dose of their own medicine as the eighteen Trap Masters showed the two Portal Masters no mercy as they tickled them to pieces.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
